Nalex OneShot
by Living The Dream Baby
Summary: Nalex One-Shot inspired by a chain letter a love chain letter! Don't worry, you don't have to repost it somewhere!


**Hey peeps! This is just a pretty long one-shot that originated from a chain message about... idk it was like,"Send this to 15 people and you will kissed on the nearest Friday." Yeah , it was something like that.**

Alex's POV (Age 12)

I knocked on the old, wooden door of my best friend's house, Nate Grey. And hopefully, my future boyfriend. He said he wanted to talk to me. He says that a lot, but nothing unusual happens and we hang out like we regularly do. It's always a letdown. "Hey, Natoson," I said, and waved even though he was a foot away from me. "Hey, Alexany," he replied and let me in. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked him hopefully, going into the kitchen to get myself a drink. What? He's my best friend. He's like that in my house, too. No one cares anymore. "Oh, heh, well..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "Wait, hold that thought, I have to go pee," I said, walking to the bathroom. Behind me I can hear Nate sigh and say,"Too much information, Alex!" I simply said,"Whatever!" and closed the door behind me once I got to the bathroom. "Meet me in the back yard!" Nate yelled, and I heard footsteps walking away.

Once I got out, I went over to the backyard. I saw Nate sitting on the side of a beachchair we used the last time we went to a drive- in, head in hands and seemed to have been thinking of something. Of couse, as a best friend, I worry. "What's wrong?" I ask walking across the moist, green grass barefood and sitting next to him. He looked at me sadly. "I like her so much!" he complained and stood up. I laid down completely on the beach chair and asked,"Why don't you talk to her?" Hopefully, he's talking about me or else this pep-talk is a waste of time.

Nate sat on another chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know! Besides, she won't ever like me!" he whined. "Oh, push aside all those girl cooties and talk to her! Every single time you think about her, you make this face!" I said. I tilted me head to the side,looked up, and smiled as if I were in love. Nate slumped even lower. I sat up. "Look, I'm sorry. But don't say that. Who wouldn't like you? You're amazing." I said, lifting his chin up. He smiled a little bit, but frowned again. I frowned at the fact that it's not getting through his thick head yet.

He looked at me with meaningful eyes. "I just want her to know how I feel," he said. I tilted my head,"Then why don't you go up to her and _tell _her how you feel?" I ask. He raised his hands up and practically screamed,"She wouldn't like it if I told her!" This time, I crossed my arms over my chest. "How will you know if you don't tell her?" I said, standing up in front of him. He looked up to me, seriously. "I know for sure that she won't like me," he said. I hunched my shoulders. "How do you know? It's not that snob, Stefanee Rinder right?" I asked with a grossed-out look on my face. Secretly, it was a jealous look too.

He laughed,"Of course not! She's sooo weird! Who wears a plaid skirt, a plaid shirt, plaid leggings, plaid socks, plaid shoes, a plaid headband, and has a plaid backpack and everthing and says it's an awesome outfit?" I laugh along with him. "I asked the same thing to her earlier and she said,'Plaid is the new black' and the whole time I was like 'what?'" We both cracked up.

"Anyways, how do you know that she won't like the fact that you like her?" I asked. "I can just tell, Alex. I've known her for a while, and there isn't even a sign that she might like me back!" he complained. I frowned. It's obviously not me then, I've been trying to make it obvious for a while now! Or, he just can't see it. I sighed at my last thought and encouraged him a little more. "C'mon, look at you! You're so sad right now, and I can hardly bare it! I'm you best friend, so don't be all nagging me about how annoying I'm getting. You've GOT to tell just her!" I say. Honestly, I think that. He's never usually this sub- consious.

He looked up at me. "Well, what should I say?" he asked. "Tell her how much you like her!" I said, slumping my shoulders. We seem to be going no where! "Yeah, but I ALWAYS tell her that! I guess she doesn't get it," he says, and frowns. Wait a second... "What do you mean?" I ask, in a confused way. I don't know any girl Nate goes gaga over. He would never say that he likes her over and over again if she doesn't like him back anyway. "Well, I'm always with her. Why? Well, because I love her...," he says simply. "You love her?" I asked, hopefully. "You're always with her?" I ask again.

"Well, yeah. Wow, I guess she_ really_ doesn't get it because I practically _say_ it and _show_ it every time I'm with her. I make it so obvious!" he replies and slumps down on the chair, almost making the chair tip over. He makes it obvious? Wait...

_**Flashback (Valentine's Day 2 years ago/After School):**_

"Hey, Nate!" a 10 year old Alex said, walking into the Grey family's great, white, clean kitchen. Well, at least that's how Alex though of it at the time. "Oh, hey Alex!" he replies happily, drinking a small glass of milk. "I brought another friend over, if you don't mind," she says, already knowing that he won't care. "Oh yeah, I don't mind. I-" he says, trailing off. Alex signaled the person to come over, and a boy with brown hair, eyes, and wearing a shirt with a name-tag on it saying 'Bill' walked into the kitchen and stood next to Alex. "Nate, this is Dean. He's new here," she says, and then turns to Dean. "Dean, this is Nate. He's my best, best, best friend in the world," she finishes and steps aside so that Nate and Dean can talk to each other personally.

"Hello, Dean," Nate says, and offers his hand. "Hey," Dean replies, only nodding his head. Nate awkwardly dropped his hand to his side. Nate looked at Alex, who moved a distance behind Dean. She made a lovesick face. Nate blushed, but then realized she was eyeing Dean. Nate frowned and examined Dean. _What's so special about him?_ Nate thinks.

Dean was staring at the glass of milk in Nate's hand and turned to Alex, who quickly changed her expression to her 'just chilling' face. "Hey Alex, is there any milk here?" he asked. "Oh, well you're gonna have to ask Nate," she said. Dean turned to Nate, who was surprised at how rude Dean was acting. Once Dean did so, Alex looked at Nate and mouthed 'be nice' to him. She seemed pretty serious, too. "Well?" Dean asked. Nate rolled his eyes, refusing to talk to him.

Alex gave Nate a death stare. Nate sighed. "Well, what?" Nate asked, rudely. "What? You heard my question to Alex," Dean argued. "No, I don't believe I did," Nate said, crossing his arms across his chest. Nate glanced at Alex, who slapped her hand against her forehead.

Dean sighed and asked,"You have any milk?" Nate waited. Dean turned his head to Alex. "You've got to ask, _for real_. Well, if you want the milk," Alex said. Dean slumped his shoulders, turned to Nate and asked,"May I have some milk, _please_?" in a dull way. Nate nodded, silently got the milk out of the refrigerator, and poured Dean some milk into a plastic blue cup. Nate handed Dean the cup.

Dean was about to drink from it, but Nate raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat. Dean removed the cup from his mouth and said,"Thanks...?" Nate smirked and said,"You're welcome."

Nate looked at Alex, who looked like she was about to kill Nate. Nate simply shrugged cooly at her. Alex made her expression seem worse. By that time, Dean finished his cup of milk, and offered Nate the glass back. Nate smiled fakely and said,"You can keep it." "Okay...?" Dean replied, and drew the cup back to him. "Hey Alex, I gotta leave now. My dad says that if I get all my chores done everyday, he'd teach me how to be a mechanic when I'm older," he half-lied.

"Uh, yeah. Okay then. See ya," Alex said, sadly. Nate rolled his eyes. Dean hurried out of the door, with Alex following Dean, and Nate following Alex into the living room. "See you," he replied, before actually leaving. Once the door closed, Alex picked up a pillow from the living room couch and threw it at Nate. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU COULDN'T BE NICE FOR ONE SECOND?!" she screamed. "Yeah, I was nice for a second! At the beginning," Nate said, dodging the pillow. "Why weren't you nice the _whole time_?" she asked, throwing another pillow. "He was rude!" Nate argued, catching the pillow. "UGH!" Alex screamed and ran/ tackled Nate down and put him in a headlock.

"Ow!" Nate yelled, and pulled at her arms. "You didn't have to be so mean! You _saw_ how much I liked him!" Alex screamed. "Why do you like him? He's so rude! You should like someone nicer! Like..." Nate trailed off and stared intensley at Alex. Of course Alex was too angry at Nate to notice what was happening. "Nevermind, but I don't know why you like him," Nate said, shaking his head.

"Because when no one gave me a Valentine's card, he sent me a bouquet of flowers! Every girl was drooling over it!" Alex said, proudly. "I don't think it said 'From: Dean' did it?" Nate asked. "Well, no it didn't. But he told me he sent it!" Alex argued. "Uh-Huh. He could be lying!" Nate added. "Then who did?!" Alex asked.

"I did!" Nate screamed. "Wha-what?" Alex asked. "I did," Nate repeated. "Really?" Alex asked, blushing and smiling. "Yes!" Nate replied. "What made you think that a maniac like Dean gave you a bouquet of flowers?" Nate asked. Alex ignored the question and asked,"Why? Do you like me?" "Uhh..." Nate started, looking down and blushing. "Yeah, because... you're nice, sweet, and kind. And uhh... you're a perfect _best friend_," he finished. Sure, it's true, but Nate would really love to be more.

Alex frowned. _Well, at least there's hope_... she thought. "Oh, cool. Thanks," Alex said. "You're welcome. C'mon, let's go play," Nate said, avoiding eye contact and changing the subject.

_**End of Flashback**_

Alex looked down. I guess I've been hoping for a while. "Well, Nate. I know how you feel. I have the same problem. I guess he'll never like me... but you have hope! You're really nice, she'll obviously like you!" I admitted.

Nate sadly replied,"Yeah, right. She'll never like me like that." "Wait," Nate's head snapped up. "Who do you like?"

I rested my head in my hands. "Oh, just some boy." Nate, drooped his head again. "Oh, well she'll never like me either."  
"Ugh, yeah she does!" I almost scream, getting tired of how Nate is acting.  
"How do you know?" Nate asks, looking at me.

I shrug. "Who wouldn't like you?" I ask. "You," he replied sadly. I look at him, intensly. Well, might as well tell him now. "Well, you're wrong about that. I love you!" I say. "He looks up at me and smiles. "I love you, too," he admits.

Ugh, probably as a friend. I sadly ask,"So, when are you going to talk to her?"

Nate comes closer and lifts up my chin with 2 fingers. "I just did," he says, kissing me right on the spot.

**Oh gosh, that was quite long. Anywayz, I hope you like it!**


End file.
